Conventionally, some electrical plugs for automobiles have had one or more fuses disposed therein and others have no fuse. In order to produce both the plugs having fuse and that having no plug, a manufacture needs at least the different assembly lines. This increases the cost.
In addition, previously, wires were soldered to the contacts and/or conducting strips in conventional automobile plugs. Without doubt, the soldering requires additional labor and thus increases manufacturing cost.